


To The Stars and Back

by Rini2012



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel and Demon in love, Crowley POV, Fluff, Getting Together, Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019, Idiots in Love, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gifted work, ineffable husbands, post Apoca-flop, stated 'other' for categories because they're genderless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rini2012/pseuds/Rini2012
Summary: Part of the 2019 Good Omens Holiday Swap.Crowley knew how Aziraphale felt, he had since 1967, but they couldn't be together due to Heaven and Hell.Now that they averted Armageddon, they didn't need to be afraid anymore.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	To The Stars and Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackLaceFanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackLaceFanfics/gifts).



> I'm glad this is my first Good Omens fanfic posted.
> 
> I hope you like it BlackLaceFanfics :)
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone :)

_ “Should I say thank you?”  _ **_Do you love me?_ **

_ “Better not.”  _ **_Yes._ **

_ “Well, can I… drop you anywhere?”  _ **_Can we try to be together?_ **

_ “No, thank you. Oh, don’t look so disappointed. Perhaps one day we could… I don’t know, go for a picnic. Dine at the Ritz.”  _ **_We can’t, but don’t lose hope. We could, one day, and I do want that. Just not right now._ **

_ “I’ll give you a lift, anywhere you wanna go.”  _ **_I’ll do whatever it takes, I want to be with you._ **

_ “You go too fast for me, Crowley.”  _ **_I’m too scared, Crowley._ **

Crowley may not have been able to feel love around people or places… but in that moment in 1967, he could feel the overpowering love engulf both of them, and the source of it sat in his passenger seat. He’d never considered that Aziraphale could actually love someone like him, a fallen Angel, the wily serpent that tempted Adam and Eve out of paradise. There had been hints over the millenia, sure. And Crowley thought he’d made his feelings clear since the arrangement started, though nothing had ever matched what Aziraphale had given him that night.

That one conversation had changed everything for him. If Hell found out that an Angel had fallen in love with him, they would force him to exploit that for devious plots. No force in Hell, Heaven, or otherwise would make Crowley betray the one he loved like that. He hadn’t felt love like this since he’d been in Heaven, before Lucifer and Beelzebub and all the other fucking demons ruined  _ everything _ . They had him ask questions, encouraged him to question the Great Plan, and he was punished for it.

But when he returned to Heaven, using Aziraphale’s face, he didn’t know why he’d missed it in the first place. Everything was too clean, too bright, and the Archangels were so devoid of reason that they wanted to kill Aziraphale for saving God’s creations. The only emotions they showed were anger and annoyance, as if destroying one of their own was the angelic equivalent of being fired. Crowley could see that since his time away from Heaven, the Angels that stayed had become colder than even Hell. He didn’t even think that was possible.

Though one thing was made clear when he switched bodies with Aziraphale: Aziraphale really was in love with him.

When they had switched bodies, for the split second they were halfway in each other’s forms, Crowley could see into Aziraphale’s heart. He could see the love of vintage wines, the love of long walks in the park and fine dining, but above all, he could see the pure, intoxicating, endless love he felt for Crowley. He wasn’t wrong about that night, about what their conversation was  _ really  _ about. They loved each other so much that they risked their lives for each other, one in Holy Water, the other in Hellfire. And they knew each other so well that neither Heaven nor Hell could tell it was a rouse.

Now they were sat at the Ritz, a celebratory dinner on the table in front of them. Nobody else in the restaurant might have known what they were celebrating, but that didn’t matter. It was probably better that they didn’t know at all.

“It has been quite a while since I’d seen Beelzebub.” Aziraphale commented. “I haven’t seen zir since zir had been in Heaven. Did all of the demons suddenly become so… so…” He seemed to be phrasing everything carefully.

“Disgusting?” Crowley asked with a smirk.

“I didn’t know if that would be rude to say.”

“They’re a lot of disgusting bastards, I don’t blame you. Hastur and the others hated that I actually tried to look nice, said I’d ‘gone Native’ and didn’t look like a proper demon.”

“Well, you must look decent if you wish to tempt humans. Someone they can appear to trust, isn’t that right?”

“You’ve been paying attention. Did taking on minor temptations give you a soft spot for it?”

“ _ You _ gave me a soft spot for it, much like I gave you one for miracles.”

Crowley shrugged with a smile. “Fair point.”

They fell into a comfortable silence for a bit. Aziraphale ate his favorite pastry the Ritz offered, Crowley sipped on his champagne and just watched with fondness in his heart. It was hard to believe that they’d made it through Armageddon. For 11 years they waited anxiously for the day The End would start, and  _ somehow _ , they’d managed to avert it entirely. Not only that, but neither of them were tied to their respective offices anymore. It felt freeing to be unemployed.

Aziraphale sat down his fork and asked, “Will you still drive me wherever I want?”  **_Now can we try?_ **

Crowley was floored for a moment. He didn’t expect them to have this conversation so soon. After a moment, he gathered his thoughts, and answered,

“To the stars and back.”  **_Now and forever._ **

Hesitantly, Crowley reached his hand across the table, and held it palm up for Aziraphale. For a moment the Angel just looked down at his hand, and Crowley’s human heart raced. What felt like ages passed, but eventually, Aziraphale’s hand rested on top of his own. Crowley could almost feel electricity course through his skin as they clasped their hands, something raw and enormous, all encompassing. It was like their souls intertwined and all he could feel was Aziraphale’s love.

One day, he would take Aziraphale to the stars, if he wanted that.

He would take the Angel anywhere he wanted, as long as they were together.


End file.
